Ghost Lights
by rddrgn
Summary: Julie is the regular girl next door with big hopes and dreams for her future. Her only focus is school and singing until she meets the handsome Derek. Everything changes when she finds out her first love is a soulless vampire. Find out what's in store for these two and what the Slayer thinks about it. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

"But I'm in love with you," his face was twisted in terror and monstrosity, his grip on her wrists getting tighter and tighter, "You can't leave me."

"You're giving me no choice," she cried, shivering under his strength, "You're hurting me!"

"Because I love you," he protested, pulling her in as she tried to pull away.

She sobbed as she dropped her weight onto her heals to pull back, "Derek please! Please! Let me go! Let me go!"

"No! You're going to leave me, Julie, and I just can't deal with that! I can't be alone anymore! I can't lose you!" He cried, his face slowly becoming human once more.

She seemed to calm once his vampiric features vanished but still she cried. The gracious green eyes she had fallen in love with were far away and were now possessive and angry. His gentle touch was gentle no more. She knew she had to leave, "You already lost me."

It was as if a stake had gone through his heart. His grip seemed to erase and she fell to the ground with a soft plop. She cradled her arm against her chest as she gazed up at the man she had once loved, and on some level still did. She thought to herself, if he just apologized she would still forgive him. She still wanted her love. She still wanted what they had.

She gathered herself to her feet and stepped back from the handsome boy she missed. His soft face was twisted in sadness like it had been when she told him she bad been attacked back when they were just friends. Now he was attacked. Now his heart was attacked by her.

"Julie," he said her name with an odd sort of conviction. He took in a deep breath and as he did his face twisted into its second form. A wicked smirk echoed into his lips, "I think you should run."


	2. Chapter 2

The night Julie had first met Derek it was unusually cold. It was unusual because that week there was a record breaking heat wave. It was only seven and already the sun had retired for the evening and along with it the warmth. She had only been dressed in jean shorts and a red tang, there was a jacket over her shoulders but it was only just for show. She was freezing under the cold air and thought she would die if she did not hurry home.

Derek on the other hand thought he would die if he did not have her. He had been out on the prowl to catch unsuspecting teens in the sudden night when he caught sight of her leaving her vocal coach's house. The first thing he noticed was her long dark hair and how they lead his eyes perfectly down to her butt. Next was her large eyes, from the distance he could just barely see that they were blue. He didn't know if he wanted to eat her or be with her but the least he wanted was a chat.

Julie had her arms crossed over herself as she gazed around with nervousness. Her mother had always told her to not go out late at night alone and usually she wouldn't! That day was different. She could feel it on the back of her neck and feel it crawl over her skin. She felt as though she was being watched from the second she stepped out of her door in the morning.

"Hey, sweet thing."

That wasn't Derek. That was some schmooze and a tart that had been abandoned by their sire so they knew nothing about how to really hunt. The girl looked nice and annoyed as if her boyfriend was flirting to make her jealous or something. Julie kept her eyes down as she continued walking. She thought if she didn't say anything he would just leave her alone.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," the man grabbed her elbow and pulled her to a stop as he revealed his second face.

She screamed and tried to pull away but the girl was behind her and placed her arms on her shoulders to keep her still, "I hate when he uses that face too. But close your eyes. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt too bad."

They moved in to strike but suddenly Derek's voice was heard amongst the silent air, "Hey, cut that out."

The duo stopped their actions and with their second faces looked to him. Their yellow eyes had a flicker of recognition as they lowered their grip on Julie. The girl moved from her place behind her assumed prey and stepped before Derek, "What's it to you?"

"She's mine," he answered, gesturing to her with his chin.

"No way. We called dibs!" The guy shouted.

Derek smirked as he shook his head, "Get out of here. Before I make you."

The duo grumbled and turned back to two regular teenagers. They turned around without another word. Julie found herself confused, terrified, and unsure of what to do. She wasn't sure if she should be thankful or even more afraid to be in the company of the stranger. All she wanted to do was to home.

"Don't be scared," Derek said with a calmness to his voice. His eyes were green in a gracious manner she had never seen before. His hair was pitch black and fell down in loose curls that he kept pushed out of his face. He was tall and devastatingly handsome. She knew he was bad news.

On the other hand Derek found himself falling more intrigued. Her skin was a nice tan like most of the people that lived in Sunnydale yet there was a glow to it that was different. Her lips were pouty red color that accentuated the beauty mark by her mouth. It was Monroe-Esque as was her over all sexual aura. Even her scream was arousing.

"My name's, Derek," he offered but he could see she wasn't biting. "I'll see you later."

She didn't wait another second. As fast as she could she ran but Derek ran faster. He didn't stop her and didn't attack her. All he did was follow her to make sure she had gotten home safe. From the shadows he nodded his head to himself as he documented where she lived and the mother that was there to receive her.

He wanted to see her again.

Alone and safe in her room, she wanted to thank him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time they had met it was during the full moon two weeks later. It was at the Bronze, where Julie was debuting her voice and new band. She was on the stage wearing a short little red dress and tall black heels. Her hair was up in a bun and her make up was dark to make her blue eyes pop and her red lips shine. Everyone was enchanted by her sight.

Derek had been following her every night for the two weeks, listening to her sing in the shower since she didn't venture out much at night and whispering hypnotizing words into her dreams. Her arrival at the Bronze had brought in him much excitement and he found himself reverting back to human tendencies. He had always been sought after, cool, wanted so it was odd for him to be on the other end. He waited at the Bronze and drank as much alcohol as he could without getting too drunk. He didn't know what to expect but be knew he had to get her attention or die.

Julie had been so nervous she showed up an hour early. She thought she might throw up but somehow she didn't. Her debut had been completely set but by her voice coach, Diane MacLeish, who's son was a lead singer of his own band. It was just a temporary basis and if things didn't go well she would never do it again...but if she did do well; there was no telling what doors that would open.

When the music began every one in the crowd began to dance, the bass line was fine and guitar riffs were always cool. Derek had to admit despite the name the band was pretty good. But he was not here for the band and Julie had yet to sing. A sexy brunette had walked before him like an offering to a god and he found himself smirking as she asked, "Hey, wanna dance?"

Lights were flashing around at random and even a thin layer of smoke had rolled through the dance floor and his body was burning for movement but Derek was in the mood for a dance with someone more specific. He gave a brief shake of his head as a small smirk flew across his lips, "No."

Julie had spotted Derek leaning against the pillar and had spotted the smirk that Cordelia created. She has been dreaming of him and his oddness every night for the past two weeks but she did not dream of that smirk given to another girl. An odd and possessive feeling washed over her but she had work to do. Oz gave a sudden tap to her shoulder and she stepped closer to the mic. Her fingers curled around the stand as her own smirk appeared. She gazed down at Derek and in that instant he gazed back at her. She began to sing.

Derek's eyes opened wide in surprise as soon as her voice filled the air. He knew she had a remarkable talent from everything he heard outside of her bathroom window but this was different. Her voice was enchanting and what was even more was that her eyes met his as she sang words of lust and desire. From what he had seen she was rather innocent and focused, driven toward singing and higher education, but her words an attire told another story. He liked this story. He wanted to turn the page.

...

The end of her set came way too fast but as she walked off the stage she got a satisfactory head nod from Devon and Oz. Inside of her something was awakened, some new found optimism and hopefulness. Julie descended the steps as original songs filled the atmosphere with sensual sounding vocals and riffs. Stares of want filled her body which was odd for her. Yes, she had been asked out many times but she had never been sexualized. She thought she might like it.

The crowd parted for her in the sea of people and it seemed as if the line lead straight to Derek. He took a step toward her direction as their eyes met beyond the numbers of people. There was something bubbling between them and he could not let it slip between his fingers. Slow movements slipped from his body as he began to move his hips in welcoming motions. He wanted to own her but mostly he wanted her to want to be owned.

Tall, dark and dripping with mystery she rolled his name around her mouth. Derek. This was a new setting and her life was not in danger. She was in control and she knew what she wanted. She wanted to solve the darkness that layer within.

They met at the center of the dance floor and began their own dance. With her heels on he was still a foot taller than her and he liked that; he always had a thing for shorter prey. His hand reached to his waist as she moved her hips and he moved his body in return. His free hand reached up and plucked the clip that held her hair up. He let his tongue escape to lick his lips as he watched it fall down-he loved her long hair.

Her arms lifted to loosely wrap around his neck and she knew if it were a regular night and the adrenaline from her performance wasn't still in her veins she wouldn't be so cool. He was smoother than the other boys and danced in a mystifying way she adored. Her fingers lifted to touch the softness of his long dark curls. Tingles flew through out her body as they got closer and closer. They could kiss, she thought, and she would like that.

"You know, I didn't catch your name," his voice was a velvety wonder she wanted to hear all the time.

"Julie," she said with such authority that it made his unbeating heart flutter.

He licked his lips and repeated, "Julie."

She shivered.

They could have danced all night but it was suddenly cut short by a sudden clash of objects and a screaming girl crying for help. Derek cursed what ever vampire had started the commotion and knew his undead counter parts would not make his wooing easy. He knew he had to get her out of there so they could continue their night but he suddenly caught sight of a certain blonde vampire he once knew. He dropped his hands from her body and gave her a gentle kiss to her cheek, "I'll see you again, Julie."

"When?" She questioned with a pout about her lips that longed to be kissed instead of her burning cheek. Dream after dream had made her want him. Reality couldn't be so short.

His wink flew across the air and landed in her reddening cheeks. He turned back to her and ignored the longing stares of jealous women. Derek knew if Spike and Dru were in town drama would come like stars in the sky. His nights of sweetness were numbered. He had to take her as his own.


End file.
